Why Am I So Special
by BecomingFamousSidways
Summary: Bella is one of the most famous people in America.She goes on a cross-country tour. After a show her dad calls her and invited her down to Forks. While in Forks she meets a charming boy named Edward. please review! OOC
1. Chapter 1

I rushed into the changing room and my mom helped me tear off the clothes from the last song. I had about a minute to change before I performed my next song. I put on a pair of black skinny jeans and a white tank top. My mom forced my shirt over my head without messing up my hair. It was bright red and it had a big black heart on it. I pulled the white, short, and puffy too-too over my pants and slid on my converse. My hair stylist quickly fixed my hair and sprayed it with hair spray. I grabbed my mic. Off the table on my way out of the changing room. I heard my name being called.

"Give it up for Izzy Whitlock!" I heard all the boys, girls, and parents scream as they heard my name over all the noise. My name wasn't really Izzy Whitlock. That's just my stage name. My real name is Isabella Swan. I ran down the long hallway and onto the stage. The spotlight was blinding but I was used to it. I had been a star since I was twelve years old. I didn't originally sing. I was a child model. I was singing one time while changing into a different outfit. My agent, also known as my mother decided that she wanted me to sing. I was up for it and my first record went double platinum. By the time I was 14 I was bigger than Britney Spears. At least one song from my albums have been number one in the top ten each month. I waved to the crowd and they got louder.

"Hello Seattle!" I said into the mic. Screams and cheers rippled through the crowd. Thousands of people all here to see me stand on stage singing into a microphone.

"Are you all ready for the rest of the show?" I said. The cheers got louder and my heart was beating faster than it ever had before. The music started and my routine started.

Fences- Paramore

"I'm sitting in a room made up of only big white walls

And in the hall, there are people looking through

The window in the door

They know exactly what we're here for

Don't look up, just let them think

There's no place else you'd rather be

You're always on display

For everyone to watch and learn from

Don't you know by now? You can't turn back

Because this road is all you'll ever have

And it's obvious that you're dying, dying

Just living proof that the camera's lying

And oh, oh, open wide, 'cause this is your night

So smile, 'cause you'll go out in style

You'll go out in style

If you let me, I could

I'd show you how to build your fences

Set restrictions, separate from the world

The constant battle that you hate to fight

Just blame the limelight

Don't look up, just let them think

There's no place else you'd rather be

And now you can't turn back

Because this road is all you'll ever have

And it's obvious that you're dying, dying

Just living proof that the camera's lying

And oh, oh, open wide, 'cause this is your night

So smile

Yeah, yeah, you're asking for it

With every breath that you breathe in

Just breathe it in

Yeah, yeah, well, you're just a mess

You do all this big talking

So now let's see you walk it

I said, let's see you walk it

Yeah, yeah, well, you're just a mess

You do all this big talking

So now let's see you walk it

I said, let's see you walk it

And it's obvious that you're dying, dying

Just living proof that the camera's lying

And oh, oh, open wide, yeah, oh, oh, open wide

Yeah, oh, oh, open wide, 'cause you'll go out in style

You'll go out in style" my hand shot up in the air with perfect timing with the sparks and confetti. The crowd roared as the sparks lit up the room.

"Thank you Seattle! I yelled as I ran off the stage. I went behind the curtain and my mom gave me a huge hug like she did after every show. I went into the rehearsal room with the rest of my band. We did our little chant like we did before and after every show. It had become a sort of tradition. We made a circle and put our hands in the middle and chant Izzy. Then we throw our hands up in the air and they all hug me. Then the girls and I would chill out and watch TV shows and read magazines for a couple hours in our tour bus. I'm not really sure what the boys do because I didn't hanging out with them. Occasionally we would go out to dinner or something. We would sign a couple autographs and we pretty much get to eat for free. It was impossible for me to go out in public and not get noticed. I tried disguises and people still notice my face. Because of this my car windows were tinted. My house was in the middle of Escondido in the "rich people" houses. I was rich you can say. But I didn't look like it. I mean sure I had people do my hair and makeup but only when I was about to perform or go on an interview. I wish people could just see me at home to realize that I'm not always beautiful. I walked around the house in sweat pants and tank tops. My hair was always in a pony tail or in a bun. It wasn't all curled and perfect. I didn't wear designer clothes everyday and I didn't wear high heels with every outfit. That was only on the red carpet. I wore flip flops and sneakers…mostly converse but who cares. No one ever saw me like that…and that bothered me.

Angie flipped off the light switch as we left the room. We walked down the long confusing hallways put up hours before until we finally reached the lobby. Fans screamed when they saw my face. They were held back by ropes and there was a long line that went so far part of it was still inside the place I had performed in minutes earlier. We walked over to the table to sign autographs and take pictures with our fans. I sat down and my body guard started letting the screaming boys and girls up to the table.

"Izzy! Can I take a picture with you?!" a girl asked me. She looked about 12 or 13. I stood up from the table and walked over to her. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder. Her mom held up the camera ad counted to three. I smiled and the flash clicked. I signed her poster and so did the rest of my band. She walked away and she had the biggest smile on her face. When I saw a fan smile like that it made me understand why I went up on stage every day. Just the feeling of making people happy filled me with confidence. I was in the middle of a picture when my phone. The flash clicked and I stepped aside to a quiet corner. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and looked at the screen. It was my dad. _Should I answer it?_ I thought to myself. I pressed answer and breathed in.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey bells!" my dad said. He had enthusiasm in his voice.

"Hey dad…um I don't want to be rude or anything but can you make it quick? I'm Izzy right now and there are hundreds of people waiting for me. I looked at the line chanting my name. The little girl standing at the front looked impatient. I smiled and waved at her and she perked up.

"Oh. Yeah. Sure. I was just wondering if after you're done with your "Izzy" stuff if you wanted to come down to Forks and visit me for a while." He had hope in his voice. I couldn't turn him down when he sounded like that. I pumped my voice up so that I sounded excited.

"Sure!" I said. I wasn't really excited but I was at the same time which made things difficult. I told him that I had to go and he let me go. I slid my phone back into my pocket and walked back to the table for my awaiting fans. I sat down and the little girl smiled. The guard let the rope down and she walked up to the table.

"Can I get a picture with you guys?" she asked. Her knuckles were white because she was crossing her fingers. I looked down the table and they all shrugged.

"Sure," David said, "why not?" we all stood up and walked over to the little girls. She grabbed Jesse's hand and pulled him down so that his ear was right next to her mouth.

"I think you're really cute." She said into his ear. We all laughed. We posed for the picture and she was still holding on to his hand. Right before the flash clicked Jesse knelt down and kissed her on the cheek. She turned white and she looked like she was about to pass out.

"You did get that, right?" she asked her mom. Her mom chuckled and nodded her head. She hugged my leg and walked away. Jesse looked at me with his dark brown eyes.

"She thinks I'm cute." He said smiling.

"To bad she's eight years old," Angie said, "You might have finally found a girlfriend." She smirked and laughed to herself.

"Oh shut up!" Jesse yelled at her as he pushed her into her chair. They both laughed and fell to the ground. Jesse was holding his stomach he was laughing so hard. I shook my head at them and sat back down at the table. By the time it was all over and done with it was almost nine thirty. I went into the dressing room and changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. I walked into the lobby and I heard a whistle. Mike was standing against the wall starring at me.

"Oh shut up." I said as I walked over to him. I hugged him and looked up into his gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. I seemed to fall for guys with brown eyes.

"You have seen me like this before." I said. He bent down and kissed me. It was a short kiss but every time he did it took my breath away. I smiled and kissed him again. He wrapped his hands around my waist.

"How bout I give you a ride to your hotel?" he asked.

"Sorry. I'm going to visit my dad in Forks." I shrugged and kissed him. We had been dating since my freshman year. I was now a junior. So what two years. We grew close after we were partnered together in health class. We had to raise a fake baby and run a household and manage jobs and everything. It was like we were adults but we were only fourteen. It was one of the hardest things I had ever done in my life. I stopped going to public school my second year. My fame grew so my mom pulled me out. I'm home schooled now…its fun but it's not the same as high school. I dint get to hang out with my friends during lunch and stuff. I didn't get breaks. I didn't have a locker. I only had one teacher. I kissed him goodbye and walked out the door. I walked to my car. My Cadillac Escalade was covered in notes from fans. Most of them were phone numbers, email addresses, and actual addresses. I ignored them and got in my car. I turned on the engine, put it in drive, and sped off.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everybody! Im sorry but I don't really think im going to keep going with this story. Im sorry but I just don't ever really have insiration fot it so I don't think I should keep going. Than you to everyone who read!

caitlyn


End file.
